Difficult Decisions
by Imzadi McSpirk
Summary: Just how far would you go to help a friend?
1. Morning Rituals

Difficult Decisions

by Imzadi McSpirk

Disclaimers: TNG, TOS, and DS9 belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. No infringement intended. I only own the original characters, original places, and this story.

Summary: Just how far would you go for a friend?

Pairing: Will/Deanna, Data & Geordi and surprise pairing

A/N: Feedback welcome. Takes place after Nemesis. Will, Deanna, and Worf are still there. This is my first fanfic. Please take the time to review. I would love to hear what you think.

A/N #2: _Italics _denotes thoughts, alien words, and combadge conversations. / / denotes telepathic communication

A/N #3: There is an OC but he is NOT the focus of the story.

Spoilers: The Measure of a Man, The Big Goodbye, The Child, Peak Performance, The Most Toys, Data's Day, In Theory, Interface, Gambit Parts 1 & 2, Generations, First Contact and Nemesis

Rating: T

Copyright © 2011 Imzadi McSpirk

The Enterprise-E was in an intense situation. Captain Picard appeared in a blue haze of the transporter as he returned from the Reman ship. Lieutenant Commander Data had went over to rescue him. However, only one of them were able to transport back. They had gotten the captain out and was trying to think of a way to save Data.

The bridge crew stood and watched the Reman ship on the viewscreen. Before they could say or do anything, the ship exploded. They all watched as their friend Lieutenant Commander Data sacrificed his life to save the life of their captain.

Counselor Troi-Riker, who was an empath, was being bombarded with the whole crew's grief as well as her own. She couldn't help from crying. She had just lost one of her dearest friends with whom she had served with for over 15 years. She remembered how he had cried tears of joy when he had been reunited with Spot after the crash of their previous ship. She also remembered helping him through his ordeal after being violated by the Borg Queen. She would truly miss his childlike joy at discovering something new.

Commander William Riker was feeling Data's loss as well. He never thought he would outlive Data. He had considered Data a very good friend. He remembered the day Data came to him seeking advice on a relationship. It had broke his heart when he had to help Bruce Maddox prove Data was not a sentient being. Even then Data had forgiven him. He would really miss his friend. His blue eyes looked over at his wife. He could feel how much she was hurting through their bond. He walked over to his wife and enveloped her in a comforting hug. He felt her bury her face in his broad chest. He would miss his friend's childlike innocence as well.

Lieutenant Commander Worf was angry at the Remans and the Romulans for the death of his friend. He considered Data to be an admirable and honorable warrior. He remembered giving Data a hard time while Data was in command while Captain Picard and Commander Riker were on the mercenary ship. Data had given him a second chance. The only comfort Worf took was that he died with honor. He let out a howl that was usually reserved for the death of a Klingon warrior. Though Data wasn't a Klingon, he was still an honorable warrior.

Beverly Crusher was in shock. She had often thought of Data as indestructible. She thought he would outlive them all. She remembered the day she taught him to dance. He had been so eager to learn. She knew his death would hit Wesley hard. The two had been close. She for one would dearly miss him.

Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge turned away from the viewscreen. He was hurting the most. He and Data had been best friends for a long time. He and Data had done so much for each other over the years that they were almost like brothers. They almost came as a pair because it was rare you saw one without the other. Data had put his career on the line to help him free the entity he thought was his mother. He remembered how terrified Data had been when Soran had turned his weapon on him. It had broken his heart to see Data almost about to cry in sickbay over not being able to get to him. He remembered loaning him a shoulder to cry on as he remembered his daughter Lal. He could remember other times where his best friend had been there for him. He was wracked with guilt for not being able to help Data. He would miss his best friend everyday.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was perhaps feeling the most guilt. He had been Data's mentor. He remembered helping the android get through his loss of confidence over being beaten at a game for the first time. He remembered giving him advice on how he was a culture of one when he had first discovered his dream program. Data was a good officer and was one of a kind. He felt so guilty that the younger man was left to die on the Reeman ship to die. The ship would not be the same without him. He would deeply miss his friend. He wanted his friend back so much that he even thought about asking Q.

Everyone was so deep in their grief that no one noticed the flash of light on the far corner of the bridge.

"What is wrong? Why is Counselor Troi crying?" a concerned voice asked.

"She's crying because you died, Data," Geordi answered through his grief.

"But I am fine. If I were dead I would not be standing right here."

"Data!" Geord yelled and ran over and hugged his best friend who happily hugged back.

Soon the lovable android found himself surrounded by his friends with hugs and handshakes all around.

"How? We saw the ship explode," Deanna wondered.

"I do not know. For one minute and five seconds I was on the Reeman ship and then the next thing I knew I was here."

There was another flash of light next to Picard.

"Ah Jean-Luc we meet again," Q greeted.

"Q if this is another one of your cruel jokes..."

"Jean-Luc, you wound me with your words. This is no joke. Let's just say he effected more lives than he thought."

With that said Q was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

Commander William Thomas Riker and his wife Commander Deanna Troi-Riker lay awake in kissing and talking in their quarters aboard the USS Enterprise-E_. _They had met many years ago when Will had been stationed on Betazed. After becoming involved they had broken their relationship off and went their separate ways. However, fate had something else in store for them because they ended up serving on the USS Enterprise-D and the USS Enterprise-E for many years together. Between the countless other people they dated, they soon realized they were not getting satisfaction. Then, they rekindled their relationship. Finally, after dating for awhile, they got married in Alaska two months prior.

"I love you, Imzadi," Deanna ran her hand through his dark hair.

"I love you, too, Imzadi,"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He cradled her in his arms and rolled them to where she was on top and they slowly began to make love.

* * *

><p>"The time is 0600! The time is 0600!" the computer chimed.<p>

"Well, Imazadi, looks like it's time for work," he informed as he climbed out of bed.

"Where are we going today?" she inquired as Will pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom.

"We're headed to DS9 to pick up a couple of new crew members. It's time for crew rotation again," he informed,stepping in. "We're also picking up some supplies."

Deanna stepped in behind him. They chose to forgo the water shower in favor of the sonic shower, "Do you know who we're getting?"

"A new Science Officer and some rotating crew. Computer activate sonic shower."

A series of beeps were heard as the computer responded followed by the activating of the sonic shower. After about fifteen minutes, they stepped out of the shower and got dressed. After Will was dressed in his Command uniform, he left Deanna to finish getting ready.

"Honey, I will order us breakfast while you finish getting ready."

"Thanks."

"Anything from my Imzadi."

Will went to the replicator and ordered. "Two hot chocolates, bacon, eggs, and buttered toast."

Two plates of food and two cups of hot chocolate materialized in the replicator. He took the drinks to the table first, and then returned for their food. They chatted about different things before going to their shift on the Bridge.


	2. First Impressions

This chapter introduces an original character but he is NOT the focus of this story. _Italics _denotes thoughts, alien words, and combadge conversations. / / denotes telepathic communication. Translations provided at the end of this chapter.

Please take the time to review. I would love to hear what you think.

Copyright © 2011 Imzadi McSpirk

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Calix sat in Quark's at Deep Space Nine, his brown eyes looked over the menu. He was a graduate of Starfleet Academy with degrees in Astrophysics and Exobiology. Then, following the advice of one of his instructors, he had gone to and graduated from Command School and had taken Advanced Tactical Training. He had recently returned from the Delta quadrant and was waiting for the Enterprise to pick him up, as he was their new junior science officer and helmsmanflight controller. His belongings had been sent ahead of him. He had several members of his family who either serve or have served in Starfleet, so he supposed it was only natural that he would also join. At first he had thought he wanted to become a security officer. After all he stood two meters (6'6") and weighted 70 kilograms (154 pounds).

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

"Yes. I will have plomeek soup, vegetable biryani, I'danian spice pudding, and Vulcan mint tea." He knew it was breakfast time, but it's what he wanted.

The waitress noted his order on a PADD. While he waited for his food, he thought about a recent visit with his family. The smells of plomeek soup and vegetable biryani brought him from his nostalgia. He picked up his spoon and dug in with as much enthusiasm as a Vulcan can have.

* * *

><p>He had paid for his meal and was leaving when a group of Nausicans entered the establishment. One of them bumped into him.<p>

Calix sighed. Although logic dictated there was a 93.5 percent chance he would win, the half Human-Vulcan officer didn't want an altercation with any Nausican, let alone the three he saw coming. He recognized them as Xenos, Xenon, and Zan. He took the logical course of action and went around. The biggest of the Nausicans, Xenos, grabbed his shoulder. Upon contact he felt his control start to slip. _Please just leave me alone! I can't go through this again!_

"Look at this a pointy-eared freak," taunted Xenos. "It's been years, but we finally meet again."

"I bet he has no _guramba_ (nerve/gall) like the rest of his kind!" challenged Zan.

"I have plenty of _guramba_. I am just not looking for an alteration. Please remove your hand from my shoulder, Xenos."

"Is that any way to talk to 'old friends'? " Xenon questioned. "_Undari _(coward)."

"_Kroykah _(stop). You are a _nirak _(fool) for trying to start trouble with a Starfleet officer on a Starfleet station!" Calix calmly intoned. "I am not and never will be your friend."

"Your mother is the fool!" cried. Xenos.

He felt his human side mad itself known, "_Ponfo miran!_" (go to hell) he retaliated.

"How about you go there instead?" Xenon shouted, pulling out a Nausican dagger.

"Remove your hand from my shoulder, Xenos," he warned, not daunted by the dagger.

"Why don't we go get reacquainted? We have years of catching up to do," Xenos suggested.

"You are insane if you think I'm accompanying you anywhere."

Suddenly Xenos punched him in the face. "Payback is in order old friend."

"There is a 98 percent chance that you will remain unharmed if you leave now."

His head rocked from the blow to his jaw.

"Very well," he replied headbutting the closest Nausican.

* * *

><p>Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his Ready Room drinking his hot Earl Grey tea.<p>

"Captain, we have arrived at Deep Space Nine," came Riker's voice over his combadge.

"Understood, Number One."

Picard made his way from the ready room to the bridge.

"Hail them, Mr. Worf."

Worf pushed a button on his console. "They are answering audio only."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. I am waitng to beam aboard Lieutenant Calix."

"Captain, we have an altercation in progress involving the lieutenant and a group of Nausicans."

"Understood. Enterprise out." He turns to Worf. "Mr. Worf, please take Mr. Data and a security team to assist them."

"Yes, Sir." He tapped his combadge. "Security team alpha one, report to transporter room 3."

Worf and Data entered the turbolift and exited the bridge.

* * *

><p>Calix had managed to incapacitate Zan and Xenon with a Vulcan nerve pinch. He had been about to incapacitate Xenos when more Starfleet officers and more Nausicans had gotten into the fray. His momentary distraction allowed Xenos to land a hard punch to his jaw. Being unprepared for it, he stumbled only to be tackled by the man. They went down like a ton of bricks. The angry alien punched him in the face repeatedly. He brought his fist up and landed a hard blow to the alien's head causing the alien to be stunned. He took advantage of this and shoved Xenos off. The alien went flying off him. He quickly climbed to his feet and started kicking and pummeling the man. Unknown to him, more Nausicans were headed his way.<p>

Data, Worf, and the security team beamed directly into the fray. Data looked over and saw five Nausicans on a Vulcan. The Vulcan incapacitated one with a Vulcan nerve pinch before three of the others tackled him. Zig and Radon held his arms and the Boron put a foot on his chest which pinned him to the floor. Zag started beating him. One of the others pulled a dagger. Data saw this and with reflexes only an android had, ran over and twisted the alien's arm behind his back and disarmed him.

"That was not a wise decision," Data said before the Nausican fell unconscious to the floor from a nerve pinch.

Data looked over and saw Worf and the security personnel had detained the other Nausicans leaving only the four on the lieutenant.

Data effortlessly pulled Zag off the downed Vulcan. Zag hit the floor unconscious. Zig, Radon, an Boron became distracted by Data. Calix used this distraction to his advantage. Using his training in

the art of _Suus-Mahns _he incapacitated Radon with a blow across his shoulders which caused the big man to fall onto the floor. Worf came over and took out the last two with striaght punches to the face.

Seeing that Radon was on the floor, The young man saw red. He jumped on the man and started dropping blow after blow after blow. He felt a gentle pair of hands literally pull him off and a gentle voice saying, "It is alright." Then his world went black.

* * *

><p>The black and gray uniform jacket was open and the blue shirt underneath was stained green with blood which was dripping from his nose, split lips, and the numerous cuts that littered his face. Numerous green bruises decorated his face as well as a green right eye. The uniform shirt had been torn in several places and green bruises covered his chest and abdomen. He opened his eyes as the gentle hands probed his body.<p>

"Commander Data, it is an honor to meet you. I must thank you for your help in disposing of the Nausican advasaries." Calix offered. "I have been an admirer of yours for many years. I have read every paper you have ever written."

"I was happy to lend my assistance in the matter, Lt. Calix. Likewise, it is an honor to meet you as well. I have enjoyed reading your papers as well. Other than the injuries I have ascertained, are you hurt anywhere else?" Data was concerned.

"My left arm and right leg hurt and my head and ribs ache badly."

"We should get you to sickbay."

Data lifted him up and stood him on his feet. He couldn't hide the grimace that appeared on his face as he stood.

"Do you require assistance in walking?"

Although it was un-Vulcan like to be carried, he knew he couldn't walk on one leg. "That is very logical. Assistance would be greatly appreciated, Sir."

Data scooped him up into his arms.

"Mr. Worf, do you have everything under control? He is injured and requires Dr. Crusher's care."

"I will remain here and talk to Constable Odo. You may return to the ship, Sir."

Data acknowledged this with his customary nod. Calix gently cradled his injured arm between them. Calix reached his right hand up and tapped Data's combadge. The resounding chirp meant the line was open.

"Data to Transporter room 1."

_"Go ahead, Commander."_

"Medical emergency, two to beam to sickbay."

_"Aye, Sir."_

Moments later the two disolved in the blue field of the transporter.

* * *

><p>When they rematerialized in main sickbay, Dr. Crusher was waiting.<p>

"Place him on the biobed, Data." She gasped as she got a good look at the patient.

"I've read your papers on Exobiology. You have some intriguing theories."

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher. I took have been intrigued by your papers."

She ran the medical tricorder over him from head to toe.

"Mild concussion, black eye, broken nose, split lips, cuts, five bruised ribs, four broken ribs, left arm fractured in four places, bruised kidney, and fractured right tibia and fibula. What happened?'

"I was involved in an altercation with some Nausicans. I have Commander Data and Lt. Commander Worf to thank for prevailing."

Beverly went over to a tray and removed the dermal and osteo-regenerators from the tray and brought it over to the biobed.

"Are you having pain anywhere else?"

"I am experiencing a headache."

She filled a hypospray with 3% hydrocortilene for his headache and filled another with 2 ccs of morphenolog. She injected the hydrocortilene and then the morphenolog into his neck. "This should help with the headache and pain."

He gave her a Vulcan-like nod which meant he understood.

"Lt. Calix, I need for you to remove your uniform shirt and pants so I can have better access to your torso and leg. You may cover with the sheet that is on the bed. Computer activate privacy screen around biobed two."

* * *

><p>Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his ready room in conference with Constable Odo from Deep Space Nine. Picard didn't like the idea of one of his crew being involved in an altercation must less the idea that said crew member may have initiated the brawl.<p>

"The Nausicans are claiming that Lt. Calix assaulted them and that they were acting in self-defense. They are typical Nausicans which means if anything they were looking for a fight and most likely provoked him. I must talk to Lt. Calix as soon as possible to get this matter cleared up. Captain Picard, I would like your permission to come aboard and talk to Lt. Calix."

"You have our full cooperation, Constable. I will send the cooardinates of my location to your transporter room."

"We'll be waiting. Picard out."

After he ended the communique, he exited the ready room onto the bridge. "Number One, Counselor you're with me. Mr. Worf, you have the bridge."

A round of "Yes, Sir," was heard as the captain's orders were followed. Picard, Riker, and Troi entered the turbolift on the bridge and exited the turbolift near transporter room one. Odo had already been beamed onboard, so the group made their way to the main sickbay.

* * *

><p>Calix had removed his uniform and was now lying on the biobed covered with a sheet from the waist down. Since they were alone in sickbay, He had considered it illogical to have one up, so the privacy screen had been removed. Beverly was currently running the osteo-regenerator over the first fracture in his arm. The doors opened revealing Picard, Riker, Troi, and Odo.<p>

After introductions were made, Odo got down to business.

"Lt. Calix, I would like to hear your side. The Nausicans have placed the blame on you.'

"That doesn't surprise me. Xenon, Xenos, Zan, and their frends are liars and instigators," the junior officer informed.

"I never mentioned names. Do you know them?" Odo questioned.

"Yes, we had a_ puk-tor_ a few years ago during my adolescence."

"What happened today?"

At Odo's question, Deanna felt an intense wave of anger come over Calix.

"I had consumed and paid for my meal at Quark's and was exiting the establishment when Xenos, Zan, and Xenon entered. Xenos bumped into me and I attempted to walk around him. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a menacing manner and called me a pointy-eared freak. They accused me of having no gull and nerve and of being a coward. I asked Xenos to remove his hand, but he refused. I asked them to stop with the illogical name calling and pointed out they were fools to attempt to start a fight with Starfleet personnel on a Starfleet station. Xenos then called my _ko-mekh_ a fool. I was once again called a coward. At this point I was fed up wth their harrassement, so I told them...where they could go and asked Xenos to remove his hand again. He shoved me in response. I was forced to defend myself."

Data explained what he had seen when he beamed into the station.

"Do you know why they wanted to fight you again?"

"Constable, I am Vulcan, but I am also half-Human. They knew of my _koh-nar_. Being part human is something I have dealt with my entire life. They knew that saying _kin'rer _things to me would make me _qsa'ksas _enough to fight them. I am Vulcan and Vulcans do not get angry I must apologize. _N__i'droi'ik nar-tor_ for the damage that was done to the station and bar. I am willing to pay for what I damaged. "

"Witnesses corraberate your story, Lieutenant. I also agree it was self-defense."

During this exchange, Beverly had healed his fractured arm and fractured ribs.

"Good day all," Odo said

Calix raised his hand in the classic Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper," Odo returned before leaving. Riker, Data, and Troi returned to the bridge.

* * *

><p>Beverly sat the dermal regenerator down as she finished. "All done. You're good as new."<p>

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher."

"I was happy to help. Computer activate privacy screen around biobed two."

"Privacy screen activated."

Once the privacy screen was up, he changed back into his uniform and Beverly returned to her office. "Computer, deactivate privacy screen."

The screen vanished and left Picard and Calix alone.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani. Lieutenant Calix reporting for duty."

"T'nar jaral. Welcome to the Enterprise. Your belongings are in your quarters. You may have the day off. Report for Alpha shift tomorrow at 0700 hours."

"Yes, sir."

That said they went their separate ways: Picard to the bridge and Calix to his quarters.

* * *

><p><strong> Here are the English translations of the alien words used in this chapter:<strong>

guramba- gull, nerve undari- coward kroykah- stop or enough

nirak- fool ponfo miran- go to hell ko-mekh- mother

puk-tor- fight kin'rer- cruel koh-nar- emotional vulnerability

qsa'ksas- angry T'nar pak sorat y'rani- greeting - formal greeting

T'nar jaral- greeting - formal reply ni'droi'ik nar-tor- I am sorry


End file.
